Wonder
by Mallovoriel
Summary: just a little something i wrote in spanish class of all places


A/N: hey this was something that just 'came to me' in the middle of spanish class none the less. Terrible sense of timing these things have Mr. Vaughn even walked over during his lecture to see what I was working on but I closed my journal quick enough thankfully. I'd have hated to have to try and explain all this to him… but anyway here it goes.

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this is an almost completely original compellation as I restrained myself from mentioning names. grin. Though it was 'inspired' by stargate, a song called 'whiskey lullaby'… and a Garth Brooks song. I bet you can't guess which one though.

--------

He didn't know why he found himself sitting there, parked outside the church. The church where 'her' wedding was going on… actually if he was honest with himself he knew why he was there, well she'd invited him for one but, he put his hand in his pocket and felt the velvet box there. He was there because it was another form of the torture he seemed to insist upon inflicting himself with. The torture that was tied with that last little spark of hope that he had left, the hope that she would change her mind before she said those fateful words, the hope that she would choose him. After all he'd been prepared to ask her, he knew deep down they felt the same for one another. But he'd been beaten to it. He should've known better, he kept berating himself. He should've known better than to wait so long, he should've known that she'd eventually turn elsewhere for what he wasn't giving her. He'd been so stupid he'd admit he had assumed she would wait. How wrong he'd been, even after she started dating this 'other man' he had assumed that she'd become disinterested and come back to him. She always had before, it'd made him a bit cocky though and that was his downfall. And now, she was happy, he couldn't ruin that for her by walking in and going –'hey I'm here now. I'm ready.'- It wouldn't be fair to expect that from her.

And that's why he found himself there, across the street from her wedding, staring at the building and the white limo in front of it. He could just imagined how beautiful she would look in a wedding gown, standing there at the altar, light shining down on her, looking for all things like an angel.

He was there because he needed to see that she had truly moved on before he could end this self-inflicted torture. Just as he was about to open the door and get out of his truck. The doors to the church opened and the bells tolled, as everyone came out and lined up throwing rice as the happy couple walked down the steps.

Her face was a mixture of various emotions as she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and then climbed into the limo with her new husband. The crowd cheered and waved as the newlyweds drove off. He simply started his truck and drove away in the opposite direction. She'd made her decision and now he had to live with it, he thought he might finally be able to end his suffering.

Suddenly his cell phone rang -'who would have the nerve to call me at a time like this'- he thought. Of course they probably didn't know what time it was, but still. He picked it up and looked at the screen to see who dared interfere with his new mission. It was 'her', -'probably wondering why I didn't show'- he thought. He simply rolled down the window and tossed the phone out, as he started to slow down and parked on the river bridge.

Slowly he got out of his car, determined that it stopped here. He hadn't answered the phone, because if he had he might've said something to spoil her happiness, and he simply couldn't do that to her.

He took the aforementioned velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. The solitaire diamond sparkled and shined in the twilight as he took it out and turned it over in his hand. He finally made his decision and chunked it out into the river below. He took a deep breath as he stood on the railing and…

THE END

--------

A/N: you can interpret this however you like. If you would like my slant please email me. I obviously didn't end this because it could go oh so many ways and I couldn't seem to make a decision. Now please push that little purple button down there at the bottom of the screen (don't play stupid with my allie you know which one). I promise it won't bite (yes that's right allie its not going to kill you). Thank you all.


End file.
